Persephone (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Persephone, also called Kore or Proserpina, was an Isu, revered as the Greek Goddess of the Underworld, Springtime, Flowers, and Blooming. The daughter of Demeter and Zeus, and the wife of Hades who imprisoned her in the Underworld along with the dead, Persephone ruled the realm of Elysium alongside her friend Hekate. Persephone is the main antagonist of the Fields of Elysium DLC for Assassin's Creed: ''Odyssey. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''9-A', higher with Pieces of Eden Name: Persephone, Kore, Proserpina Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Isu, Precursor, Ruler of Elysium Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (With Eagle Sense), Master Martial Artist (Like any other Isu, Persephone is also experienced in every single form of unarmed combat recognizable by modern human beings. Even the science division was trained in the arts of the deadly weapons in case of war), Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (Can easily and accurately foresee future events without the use of their technology, and could even look back at past events at a much more refined rate than their hybrid descendants, with Eagle Vision basically being a limited form of the Isu's sixth sense to view events through time), Rage Power (Can grow considerably stronger upon flying into a rage, and immunize themselves further to their own weapons' effects), Data Manipulation (As souls, the Isu were capable of living eternally as bits of data until such the time came to resurrect themselves once more), Weapon Mastery, Necromancy (Can resurrect warriors from the dead with a snap of her finger), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can generate powerful beams of energy that can easily kill human beings and can use this energy as a form of Telekinesis to paralyse, lift and throw other people), Biological Manipulation (Altered Adonis' face), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Holds absolute control over Elysium's Wardens, each one of them being a dead human soldier under her mental control. Used her abilities to make Hekate unable to lie anymore and force her to tell the truth every time she speaks), Flight, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Forcefield Creation, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Preparation, Supergenius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Technopathy (Like most Isu, Persephone can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as the their Temples with merely a thought), Animal Manipulation and thousands of other abilities and skillsets (As the creator of the human race, the Isu themselves are capable of doing anything their creations and descendants could), Non-Corporeal form, Soul Manipulation and Possession (Via various methods and even as souls), |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should possess the same resistances as other Isu and Isu-Hybrids. Was also unaffected by the effects of the Atlantis Artifacts, which could transmute humans and animals into Olympos Projects) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically, higher with Pieces of Eden (Is an Isu, and thus, should be considerably superior to most Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to instantly vaporize 3 people and reduce them to a bloody mist. Sent Kassandra flying with a casual energy blast. Stronger than other Isu like Hermes) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to other Isu like Juno. Overpowered Kassandra before she could even react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with Telekinesis (Lifted and threw Hermes without any difficulties. Easily overpowered Kassandra with her telekinesis and sent her flying into the same hole as Cerberos) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Should be on par with other Isu like Juno, who can casually stomp Isu-Hybrids without even trying) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Extended melee range via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Pieces of Eden Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Obsessed with maintaining her power over Elysium. Is imprisoned into Elysium and cannot leave it, otherwise none notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Rage Users Category:Data Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Animal Users Category:Female Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Queens Category:Ubisoft Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Precognition Users Category:Longevity Users